Amor prohibido entre Dioses
by Vivis99
Summary: Ser el Dios Sol es difícil, para empezar estas comprometido con la Diosa del Fuego y no te gusta ni como para amiga, y te encuentras enamorado de la Diosa Luna, una de las Diosas mas bellas del cosmo
1. El posible final

Amor prohibido entre Dioses.

Holiguiiss mi gente... este fic. combinan mis dos pasiones lo de Leer Mitología y Hora de Aventura... se me ocurrió afuera de mi escuelita... otra vez U.U... Este fic. esta hecho de estilo Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

Aclaración: No me estoy guiando o centrando en una mitología en especifico.

* * *

_**Chapter-1:El posible final...**_

* * *

_**Dios Sol (Finn)**_

Ser un Dios en los primeros siglos de el Universo es algo complicado. He vivido en los primeros días de la creación del Universo. Desde que el Creador de todo, lo creo básicamente todo, yo soy unos de los Dioses más importantes.

Soy un Dios muy diferente que al resto de otros, tengo la piel de color muy distinta a la de otros, unos lo tienen de el color de su elemento o de su trabajo, mientras yo lo tengo de un color crema, mi cabello es como el mismo Sol dorado y mis ojos de color cielo.

Ahora tengo 18 años, y la próxima semana me comprometía con la Diosa del Fuego. No digo que no sea linda, solo digo que no es mi tipo.

Si lo se, soy el Sol y ella es Fuego. Debemos de congeniar. Pero eso no es el caso. Yo ya estaba enamorado de la Diosa equivocada.

Se encontraba la Diosa Luna en mi pecho desnudo, estábamos enredados en unas sabanas de seda blanco, el aroma que emanaba de las sabanas es mi miedo y también mi adicción.

Sus labios son seductores, pero rellenos de un veneno mortal, al cual me había vuelto adicto. Su cabello es tan sedoso, pero me enreda con sus hilos morenos, al cual me facina arañar como seda fina. Sus ojos eran del mismo brillo de la Luna, pero de color café son un abismo obscuro, al cual me gusta perderme. Su cuerpo es una tentación en tanto a los Dioses y mortales, pero de un tono color morena clara como lo es la arena mojada, al cual me gusta recorrer con mis labios un rocé en sus lugares íntimos.

Ella gime y estremece al borde la excitación erótica, cada vez que mis labios besan su ombligo seductor hasta llegar a sus labios. Me adentre más a su cuerpo, ella me muerde el hombro y me araña la espalda con sus dedos largos y traviesos.

Cada vez que hacemos esto, me siento como él único Dios con el derecho de tocarla y explorar su mapa que es su piel. Me siento como el único Dios poderoso en el Universo.

Se que esto es prohibido, solo 3 Dioses saben de mi clandestino amor la Diosa de la Música, Diosa del Desierto y el Dios Elástico. Ella sabe muy bien que no la podre ver más:

**:Luna, se que hoy es nuestro ultimo crepúsculo juntos, y que la próxima vez que nos veamos no seré un hombre libre...-**me silencio con el dedo.

**Luna:Calla Sol, se la consecuencia de esto desde el principio de esto y yo...-**una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla.

**:No, por favor no llores, quiero que tengas algo para recordarme-**al fin me adentré todo lo que pude a su cuerpo**-He plantado la semilla del recuerdo en tu vientre-**se lo dije, sus ojos brillaban como el mismo esplendor de sus lunas, la seguí besando.

Se me hace triste romper las promesas que con tanto amor se los decía: "Nunca te abandonaré" "Siempre estaré contigo" "Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado". Que rabia, hubiera sido mejor que no la conociera, que no la contemplará, que no la amará. Así no seria tan doloroso arrancarme de mi piel su esencia, sus caricias y sus besos, ya que mi corazón se encontraba tatuado, su nombre que muy dificilmente seria borrarlo y también sería muy doloroso.

* * *

Vero:¿Reviews?

Vivis:Empiezo a creer que esto no fue una buena idea...

Yo:De que te preocupas es nuestro fic...

Vero:Es nuestro rollo amoroso :3...

Las tres:Dejen REVIEWS...


	2. El comienzo de todo

Amor prohibido entre Dioses.

Holiguiiss mi gente... me van a odiar... ya que es... no se si les apetezca hechar a un vistazo a mi otro fic. de AT »Finet... la chica menos inesperada« por suerte ya se que significa OC... es una creación tuya... pues digamos que si lo es... Este fic. esta hecho de amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Chapter-2:El comienzo de todo**_

* * *

Todo empezaba por algo, no todo era por pura coincidencia. El Universo número 15° es uno de ellos. Todo comenzó desde el momento en que nacieron los hijos de los Dioses del Universo 14°. El búho creador de los Universos y devorador los Universos que no quedaban vida alguna.

Mando a los pequeños a la Central Universal, donde los Dioses se desarrollan antes de ir a su Universo a cumplir con su tarea, entre ellos estaba Sol, el hijo de Dios Vida y la Diosa Luz. Pasaron los años, con exactitud 14 años, era el momento de dejar esos espacios cósmicos donde dormían y desarrollar sus nuevos cuerpos y habilidades en el Templo del Saber (Vivis:Una Puta escuela para ser más precisa).

* * *

Era muy grande, las vestimentas que usaban era raros y fajestuosos, para los Dioses era una playera-armadura con un símbolo de su tarea en el Universo, hombreras, pantalón dependiendo de su estilo y unos zapatos o botas. Para las Diosas son falda o short a su estilo, su playera-armadura con un símbolo de su tarea del Universo, opcional capas, descalzas o con zapatos delicados:

**Sol:Quien lo diría, después de 14 años dormidos, desarrollando nuestros cuerpos, al fin, seremos no solo los hijos de los Dioses, sino Dioses-**dijo en tono triunfante.

**Dios Elástico: Yo solo estoy bien, ya que podemos conocer chicas...-**

**Sol:Ni lo menciones, tengo que casarme con Fuego, es linda... ¿creo?-**dudoso.

**Elástico: Tranquilo amigo, que suerte que yo no soy un Dios importante y tenerme que comprometerme a la fuerza-**dijo relajado en eso sonó una campana, era un poco parecido a la de un gong.

* * *

Cada quien entro al salón, era algo parecido a esos Universitarios esos salones, a ellos les toco el salón 15° por su Universo, había muchos Dioses, se sentaron en la fila 4 en la columna 2, había 2 columnas por 5 filas. Llego el maestro(Vero:digamos que es el Rey de los Magos el profe):

**RM:Paso lista... Agua, Lluvia, Cosecha, Tierra, Nota...-**

**Nota:Miren lo que acabo de hacer lo llamó guitarra-**dijo una chica con el cabello largo negro, ojos rojos, piel blanca y su símbolo tenia una nota musical, empezó a tocar dicho instrumento, pero se rompió.

**RM:Nota, creo que ya estas un poco más avanzada que los demás, pero sigo... Sol-**lanzo la mano**-Y la ultima pero de igual de importancia Luna... ¿Luna? ¿Donde...-**no pudo terminar ya que aprecio alguien con emcapuchada y no se notaba su vestimenta, ni se veía su cara, no se podía distinguir el color de su piel.

**X:Este es el estúpido salón 15, para los Dioses del Universo 15°-**dijo con voz desinteresada, era una voz femenina.

**RM:Si-**dijo un poco tembloroso, le daba miedo**-¿Puedes enseñarme tu símbolo?-**pregunto, ella abrió en par sus capa, no se podía distinguir aun el color de piel, pero se vei una Luna blanca y redonda.

**Luna:Bien, ¿Puedo pasar?-**pregunto cubriéndose de nuevo, el RM asistió y se sentó en la última fila, detrás de Sol.

**Sol:No se le ve la cara y ¿como le haré para hablarle?-**pregunto en susurro.

**Elástico:¿Por qué le tienes que hablar?-**en susurro igual.

**Sol:Porque vamos a trabajar juntos, y creo que seria bueno que nos lleváramos bien...-**

**Elástico:Estas Loco, su padre es el Dios del Hielo y Oscuridad y su madre es la Diosa de las Mareas y Tempestades...-**

**RM:Jóvenes si siguen hablando, tendré...-**salvados por el gong.

* * *

Todos salieron corrieron, típico de una escuela, Luna se fue a un lugar desolado, detrás de las gradas para ser precisos, se sentó y jugo con su magia un poco, detrás de ella se encontraba Sol:

**Sol:Hola, creo que nos debemos presentar, yo soy...-**no pudo terminar, ya que ella lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo elevo**-¿Q-que haces?-**pregunto miedoso.

**Luna:**se quita la capucha dejando ver una cabellera café obscuro, su tez ya se podía distinguir el color que era morena clara y unos ojos color cafés muy profundos**-Burlate, haz lo se ha lo que viniste a Reírte de mí, por no tener la herencia de mis padres...-**

**Sol:No-no, vine a eso-**dijo nervioso, no porque tenia miedo sino porque era ella, nunca había visto que ella la podía hacer actuar así, ella lo baja**-Realmente te me haces muy linda-**al decir eso se sonroja.

**Luna:Soy Luna, hija del Dios del Hielo y Oscuridad y de la Diosa Marea...-**dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

**Sol:Yo soy Sol, hijo del Dios de Vida y la Diosa de la Luz...-**dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

**Luna:Y bueno, creo que tu y yo nos parecemos...-**

**Sol:¿De que hablas?-**

**Luna:De que parecemos mortales, pero al desatar nuestro poder, se descubren nuestros verdaderos espíritus...-**ella hace un truco, era básicamente hacer que sea de noche a 10 Km a la redonda, su cabello se torno blanco y su piel de azul, al terminar se volvió a la normalidad.

**Sol:¡Vaya!... Entonces significa ¿Que si desato mi poder, podre brillar?-**pregunto.

**Luna:Si básicamente...-**se recuesta en el césped, dejando ver su vestimenta, dejando sonrojado a Sol, tenia una de esas armamentos de chica escotado que se amarra por adelante color gris oscuro con detalles plateados, un short negro corto, unas botas que llegaban a casi al short de color negros y unos guantes medios largos hasta los codos**-¿Que tanto me miras?-**pregunto molesta.

**Sol:O.O Y-yo s-o-lo... e-es q-que tu ropa es extraña-**dijo intentando que esa excusa funcionara.

**Luna:Ahh! Bueno, adiós-**dijo ya que había sonado el gong.

**Sol:**_**Que linda, que cuerpo, que forma de ser, creo que Fuego debe buscarse otra persona... pero en que piensas... es tu deber... aunque te hizo sentir mejor de no ser el único que se parece a un mortal...-**_

**Luna:Sol...-**sonrojada un poco.

**Sol:Dime...-**

**Luna:Podrías dejarme de abrazar...-**la tenia abrazada por atrás, él se sonrojo, dejo de abrazar y se fueron al salón.

* * *

Sol no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, sus ojos, su sonrisa que era igual que la Luna de blanca, su piel tan morena, sus...:

**Elástico:Deja en paz al pobre lápiz que lo tienes todo babeado...-**reacciona, su amigo mira su cuaderno y ve un dibujo en el**-Quiero ver tu dibujo...-**hubo una pequeña pelea por el cuaderno, al fin el gano**-Ay! TE GUSTA...-**por suerte Sol le logro tapar la boca.

**Sol:No le digas a nadie, por favor, ni mucho menos a ella, de seguro su futuro prometido tendría celos...-**le quita su mano de su boca.

**Elástico:Ella no tiene prometido, aunque sea una Diosa importante, ella tiene que estar sola para ser las noches más hermosas...-**

**Sol:Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad...-**

**Elástico:Negatorio, tu estas comprometido-**eso hizo que le bajara el animo a su amigo.

* * *

Había pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Sol y Luna se hicieron amigos:

**Luna:Pensé que no...-**no pudo terminar ya que Sol la abrazo de sorpresa**-A l-lleg-ar... ¿Que haces?-**pregunto algo sonrojada.

**Sol:Algo que debí de hacer desde el momento en que te conocí-**la beso, después de falta de aliento se separaron**-Se que no debo de hacer esto, ya que estoy comprometido con una Diosa que no amo y ni siquiera me llama la atención...-**ella lo silencia.

**Luna:Siempre pensé que me quedaría sola, pero ahora tengo una excusa para estar acompañada**-

_Los ojos se encuentran_

_Entre el celeste del cielo_

_Y el café de un oscuro duelo_

_El aliento pierde su privacidad_

_Y el aroma penetra en la libertad_

_Beso del dulce deseo_

_De un amor prohibido surge_

_El más profundo y clandestino deseo_

* * *

Vero:Nos odiaran...

Vivis:Pues piensen lo dos veces...

Yo:Nos esforzamos mucho...

Las tres:¿Gustan dejar reviews?


End file.
